


15:00:00

by Sooberry_0309



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cancer, Doctor/Patient, Hospitals, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentioned Other TOMORROW X TOGETHER Members, Soft Kang Taehyun, taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooberry_0309/pseuds/Sooberry_0309
Summary: As Beomgyu's lover,Taehyun was hurt. He was hurt while seeing his precious love in this state. Chasing breathings,Weak body,Almost unopened eyes,Machines connected by tubes to him and,Taehyun knows that Gyu can't live longer.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 11





	15:00:00

"Your birthday will be tomorrow hyung!So what's the plan?" Taehyun cheerfully said to his lover,Beomgyu who is laying on his bed weakly.

Both guys are now in a hospital because of Beomgyu's illness. He was inside that hospital since 3 years ago and being observed by his countless doctors. Tubes are connected to Gyu from those helping machines who let him live longer than expected. 

Beomgyu forced to reached a hand to Taehyun for attention and let out a deep sigh.

"Please...prepare...a party...for...my birthday..." Gyu spoke out while chasing his own breath.

As Beomgyu's lover,Taehyun was hurt. He was hurt while seeing his precious love in this state. Chasing breathings,Weak body,Almost unopened eyes,Machines connected by tubes to him and,

Taehyun knows that Gyu can't live longer.

Tears are escaping from Taehyun's eyes so he turned back to wipe them. He doesn't want to cry infront of Gyu.

"I will hyung. You will be experiencing your best birthday ever ok!" Even Tyun felt hurt,he forced a smile to cheer Gyu up.

A smile can hurt more than crying.

The moon finally replaced the sun for the end of the day. Beomgyu was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Alone. Taehyun is now preparing everything for Beomgyu's birthday celebration tomorrow. It will be held inside the hospital's rooftop so that Gyu can still go. Guest list are not that crowded and foods are counted only. Cakes,flowers and balloons are now settled on that place. Special lightings and guest's tables are scattered around the venue. Everything is ready for tomorrow.

Tae came back to Gyu's room after the preparations. His baby is still sleeping. It was already 9 in the evening so Tyun decided to sleep with Gyu.

"Get yourself an enough sleep hyung. Good night and I love you." Sleep greetings from Tyun as he kissed the forehead of his sleeping boyfriend and slept too.

The night is getting deeper with the clock who is still counting seconds. The both lovers is still on a deep sleep,enjoying how their night was being excited with Gyu's birthday too.

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00 

The room's clock started singing "Happy birthday" in the middle of the night. Sounds creepy but it made Beomgyu sing with the clock while remembering everything about him and Taehyun.

00:00:01

The class trip was getting boring for the students. Different kinds of old statues and it's background stories are told by every teacher assigned in every group of students. Making paper airplanes,secretly throwing ball of paper,yawning and using their mobile phones for some fun. A typical doings of a bored student. 

Beomgyu is one of those students who throws paper balls infront of the ranting teacher. He thought that this class trip will be fun and exciting like climbing rocky mountains or traveling to the wide blue sea for a class swimming. But it's the exact opposite of it. Boring. Gyu thinks that if he will throw some paper balls to their teacher,he will get kicked out of the class trip and that's good for him. 

He can escape and enjoy his whole life out from it.

01:00:00

Taehyun,the most intelligent and serious student of their university was infront of the ranting teacher. Listening and taking down notes on what the teacher said because even he knows everything,his classmates will question him about it. The exam questions will be related with this class trip and his dumb classmates will ask him every single details and answers when the examination day came.

How crazy they are.

Pressing his ballpoint pen and taking notes,Taehyun was hit by a flying wet paper ball. The boy remained calm and focusing himself to the lesson when an another wet paper ball hits his notebook and got wet. He can't control his boiling temper so he faced his classmates on his back with an annoyed smile.

"Who the earth throws this wet paper ball?" Taehyun said with his calm annoyed voice.

Everyone went silent even their teacher because of the sudden annoyance of Tyun. The crowd started to point every person on their sides but Taehyun noticed one person. It has the enough evidence. 

"Choi Beomgyu!" Tyun shouted from where he is standing.

On the other side,Beomgyu was laughing to the annoyed nerd. He never saw the nerd being so annoyed like that. Taehyun walked closer to Gyu and stare on the other's eyes with a fire.

"Why are you throwing wet ball papers? Our teacher is teaching us and here you are,getting your boredom out of this wet papers and throwing it. Is your little mind doesn't know the word respect? Or maybe you need to teach yourself about it?" Tae spoke out with his little piece of respect.

Gyu is just unbothered and making his own business while Tyun is talking. 

"Look what you've done Choi Beomgyu!Look on my precious,full of notes and important notebook! See this wet paper ball?This is yours!"

Taehyun was screaming out his anger to the other but it seems Gyu didn't heard anything.

"So do I look like I care of that?" Sarcastic answer of Gyu staring coldly on Taehyun's eyes.

Taehyun can't control his temper anymore. Clenching into a rock fist with full of anger. The nerds fist travelled in the air and landed on Beomgyu's face,strong enough to make a bruise on Gyu's lips.

02:00:00

After what happened,fate always make them meet everywhere. The world is declaring a war every time the nerdy cat and the annoying dog meet their lanes.

The teachers decided to separate the two for the sake of peace but the world for them is too small. Cafeteria,hallways,library,even on the school wide field,the two always met like they were tied with an invisible thread. Their endless arguements and faces with bruises remains until their school year finally comes to an end. 

Taehyun received a lot of academic achievements despite of having a whole year chaos with Gyu. The pink haired guy finally can breath freely and light hearted,without the curse of his life or anything about that guy. A total freedom and peace.

Then there is Beomgyu on the other side of the earth,sitting like a miserable graduated student who just lost his diploma from nowhere. He is about to step up to his dream career but his head hurts as fuck. He was handling the head ache since the half of the school year. Maybe this is the result of having a punch chaos with Taehyun or not. The black haired guy stood up from his seat to take himself to somewhere comforting when his world turns into a deep pitch of black and silence.

As the black haired guy woke up from his dark and deep slumber,a pink haired guy with sparkling doe eyes greeted him. The world is too blurry to be seen but Beomgyu already knew who is the guy infront of him.

He is he.

03:00:00

The four sided room was painted with white and blue colour. Clear windows are totally closed and the room was unfamiliar for the boy. Gyu was lying on a white sheets and his body was connected by tubes from those machines nearby. He tried to release his words but his head hurts every time he attempts.

As Gyu was trying to stand on his own,Taehyun was staring on him with a crossed leg while munching his food. Gyu noticed Tyun but instead of calling out for a helping hand,Gyu proceeds on getting himself off on his bed but he fell. He just got catched with a gentle arms. Arms that always got a wound or bruise because of his dumb ass attitude. Arms who almost got broke when they are still in college because of those non sense arguements is now the arms who catched him from falling to the ground.

Gyu's eyes escaped some salty tears for maybe because of realizations. After what he have done with that guy,he still helped Gyu. Taehyun has a good heart.

"I-im s-sor-ry Tae-hyun..." Gyu managed to say his apology to the other even his head hurts.

"Shh it's ok hyung,I already forgiven you. Please don't talk if it hurts ok!" Taehyun hugged the elder to comfort him before Gyu knows why he collapsed and his head hurts.

Tyun knows that Gyu will having a break down when he knows.

When Gyu was comforted,Taehyun carried his elder back on its bed as the doctor entered the room.

"Good morning Mr. Choi! So how's your head? Does it still hurts?" The doctor gently questioned Gyu.

Gyu tried to speak but his head really hurts like it will break into pieces when he let out a word. Taehyun noticed the suffering situation of the elder so he answered the doctor for Gyu.

"Uhm Beomgyu hyung is suffering when he is trying to speak or move his body. I observed lately that when he did a thing,his head will hurt. So how is the result?" Taehyun stated.

Beomgyu was still listening to the both speaking guys like an innocent child who didn't understand what the others talk about.

The doctor just released a deep sigh before speaking up.

"Mr. Choi has a stage 3 Brain Cancer..."

04:00:00

After the revelation,Gyu is always having his break down. Everyday he woke up,he always cry out. He's not eating his food anymore even Taehyun offers it. The more Gyu cries,the weaker body he gets. The routine continues for 3 weeks straight and it causes for an almost death of him because he is not eating. 

Taehyun was so worried for his elder so he thinks of some happy vibes for Gyu. He bought some video game things and a guitar for Gyu. Then Taehyun successfully made his elder smile and happy. Even they are not talking,they express their happiness with each other through their games.

The happenings continued until they reached the first year of Gyu inside the hospital. Instead of crying,they held a little celebration inside the room. They even take their happy pictures like nothing happened.

How crazy they are?

Well they just made Beomgyu's hospital room a party place. Colorful lights and loud musics spreads around the room. Foods and drinks layered on a designed table filled with golden lights. They just enjoyed their moments without a single word that made Taehyun feel so unoccupied. Everything is still on silence without Beomgyu's voice.

05:00:00

As the days passed by,Gyu felt boredom. Even Tyun is with him everyday playing video games and eating their favorite snacks,Gyu missed his family. He requested to go home and continue his treatment there but the doctors said no. He's too sensitive and weak for a travel and his machined medicines can't be brought outside the hospital. Strict policies. Gyu's family was not in the same country as him so they can't visit the sick boy.

As what Tyun noticed with Gyu's sudden change of mood,the younger tried to cheer the elder up with a new video game he bought but it doesn't catch even a drop of attention of Gyu. Tyun tried to lift the atmosphere with a calm strum of guitar partnered with his calming voice,singing Gyu's audition piece for his dream solo artist debut years ago. 

~Kkeuteun eodilkka dallyeo bojiman  
In the mirror sogui miro  
"Where is the end, I try to run but  
In the mirror, a maze"~

The first line was delivered with the smooth vocals by Taehyun that made the other guy look at him.

~Bohoran tongjega nal gadugo  
Apado deoneun tujeong burimyeon an dwae  
Nareul kkok gamchwodun sesang, sesang  
"A restriction called protection has locked me up  
I can’t complain anymore even though it hurts  
This world, world that hid me"~

Tae stopped for a while to stare at Beomgyu who is wondering on what will the younger do next. Holding his guitar while walking closer to the guy on the bed,Tyun planted a peck on Gyu's forehead before proceeding to the next line.

~Please don't give up on me~

Beomgyu was still on a questionable state. Why did Taehyun kissed him? Gyu felt fundamental for the first time.  
  
~We’ll be going up neomeojiji ma  
In the mirror sok ne wiro  
"We’ll be going up, don’t fall  
In the mirror, above you"~

While still strumming his guitar,Taehyun smiled at the other while still leaving that questionable kiss on forehead.

~Keodaran teure nal majchugien  
Yeojeonhi jakgo jageun geosman gateunde  
Nareul jom chajajwo jebal, jebal  
"Trying to fit myself in this big frame  
I feel so tiny and still so small  
Find me please, please"~

Beomgyu can't take his unanswered question about that kiss and he questioned Taehyun.

"W-what is t-that k-kiss f-for,Tyun?" Trembling lips with a reddish cheeks questioned the singing guy.

06:00:00

Taehyun felt a happy feeling inside of him after hearing Beomgyu's voice. He heard that voice a year ago. With some butterflies in his stomach flying up to his uncountable beating of his heart,Tyun intertwined the elder's hand to his,hoping that Gyu will determine what was that kiss for.

"Do you want me to continue the song for you hyung?" An urge from Taehyun with a shade of pink on his cheek.

Beomgyu just nodded,letting the younger to proceed with the chorus lines of the song.

~Geoul apeseo nan tto gulbokhae  
Yeogin neomu keomkeomhae  
"I surrender in front of the mirror again  
It’s too dark here"~

The weather outside the room's window changed with the mood of the two guys. From the rainy weather to a mid sunny weather. It was like the weather just want to know the answer of that kiss. 

~Yeorigiman han nae eokkaen  
Sumjido pyeojido mothae  
"My delicate shoulders  
Neither can I hide nor can I straighten them"~

Closed eyes,feeling the soft hands and the comforting singing voice of Taehyun,Beomgyu just stayed like that with the comfort of his younger.

~Miro sok kkeute miro sok kkeute  
Geoul jeo pyeone jeogi jeo pyeone  
Nareul chajajwo jebal, jebal  
"At the end of the maze, at the end of the maze  
On the other side, on the other side of the mirror Find me please, please"~

And again,Taehyun stopped from singing the next part as he leaned closer to Beomgyu and placed a sweet kiss on the elder's lips. Hands are still intertwined, the soft feeling when their lips collided gave them an electric nerves feels,keeping them connected and enjoying the moment. As they both felt an almost out of breath,they broke the kiss as Taehyun spoke up.

"Do you know what was that kiss for hyung?If not,I---" Taehyun was interrupted by the voice of the other.

"I-i l-love you T-taeh-hyun ah..."

07:00:00

Back in the present time,Beomgyu just realized that he dreamt their love story. As his eyes opened,he saw his source of life. Taehyun was sitting on the edge of Beomgyu's bed,shooting him with a warm greeted smile. 

"Happy birthday Gyu hyung! Come and get yourself up! Let me dress you with your handsomeness." Teasingly dictated by Taehyun.

Beomgyu just smiled,he can't live this long without his comforting source of knowledge and life. A lovely start for his birthday.

Wearing a stripped white and blue shirt printed with Gucci on the middle partnered with fitted pants,black rubber shoes and fashionable eyeglasses,Beomgyu really looks like a healthy guy who just went on that hospital for a visitation of a friend. Gyu looks so fascinating. Taehyun's glittering eyes are stuck on the elder,feeling so amazed with his lover's visuals. 

Perfection.

With a small grab of a hand,Taehyun held the elder's hand as he show the wheel chair for Gyu. It was a designed one filled with messages from Beomgyu's friends and family. The black haired guy's eyes turned into a glossy one as he stared on that chair.

"Wanna try it hyung?" Taehyun's cut from the almost cry of the other.

Gyu started to gave his force on his both arms, attempting to stand on his own at this time without the help of anyone. He just want to help himself and let go from his burden life. Beomgyu tried,but again he fell off and being carried by his saviour and he hates it. Tyun carried his elder to the wheel chair with his dextrose. The other machines was now unconnected from Gyu.

It was the last.

08:00:00

The couple started to enter the elevator with a blindfold on Beomgyu. Let's just say that Beomgyu was clueless about this blindfold plan. Let's just say that he is innocent about what will happen next. Let's just say that Taehyun will never bring him to a surprise party or give him a surprise gift. Beomgyu just cutely laughed leaving the pink haired guy empty headed. 

The elevator rang its bell signing for arrival. Taehyun tightly holds the guider handle of the wheel chair and drove it. 

After a long walk,they both stopped infront of a door. Before opening,Taehyun held the elder's hand and spoke up.

"I know that you are already aware on what am I going to do today but do you want me to stop this?" 

Beomgyu was right. His thoughts was right. A party will be held. Gyu just shaked his head as an answer causing the younger to perform a secret smile behind the blindfolds.

The door finally opened up. The place was dark and silent,the audience was nowhere to be seen. Beomgyu wants to make a sound to break the deafening silence between the two of them but then someone broke it.

"SURPRISE BEOMGYU HYUNG!" A shout from the silence that seems so familiar to Gyu.

Taehyun made a "shh" sound that made the sitting sick guy gain a cute chuckle. An epic fail surprise party plan. Everyone just ended up laughing as the venue light up with its beautiful assorted colours after removing the blindfold of Gyu. Balloons are randomly floating around the air,stage with a happy birthday greetings for Gyu. A total paradise for Beomgyu.

09:00:00

Everyone was on their seats as Beomgyu was brought on the stage with Taehyun beside him. Soobin,Beomgyu's friend assigned as the MC was doing his best to entertain the audience and the birthday boy with his words. Jolly music surrounded the venue after the long talk of Soobin. Everyone was having fun with the party.

On the high stage,Beomgyu was smiling ear to ear enjoying his view where everyone is dancing. Even he can't dance with them because of his condition,he was like dancing while watching every steps of his friends. He never felt this kind of happiness before when he is still in a good condition. Maybe his cancer is a karma to him because of his past doings. 

A tear escaped from Beomgyu's glossy eyes.

"What's wrong hyung?" Beomgyu averted a sight to Taehyun.

Instead of answering,Gyu let out his tears. 

"Do you wanna dance right?" Taehyun asked.

Beomgyu felt happiness and questioned himself,

Is he really dancing with me?

How can I dance with this kind of situation?

Then Taehyun held the elder's hand.

"We can dance even you are sitting hyung,"

The magic moment started between them.

10:00:00

The music started to be slow and romantic. Everyone is having their dances with their partners like the event is a college prom. With every wave of the sweet music,bodies are swaying softly controlled by every feelings of the dancers. 

On the other side of the venue,Beomgyu is having his special moment with his love. Even the sick guy was sitting,Taehyun danced normally guiding every direction of Gyu and his wheel chair. The two sweet lovers just wanted to have their own moment. Everything became so magical and lovely. The two started to hear their hearts beating with the melody of the music as they hugged each other. Taehyun,who is now sitting lightly on the lap of his weak lover, snatched a kiss on the sweet plumpy lips of Gyu. 

Eyes are glittering with love. 

Hearts are beating with the music.

World dancing with the magic between them.

11:00:00

The music started to fade when Soobin spoke out.

"Ok let's stop the clingy dancing for a while and let's perform a special message to our lovely Beomgyu!"

Crowd was clapping their hands when Yeonjun,Beomgyu's best friend walk to the stage and cleared his throat signing for silence. Staring on his best friend,Yeonjun started to talk.

"Uhm ok,so hi Gyu ah! Maybe I'm not visiting you for the past 3 years and I'm sorry for that. No further dramas,Im really sorry for leaving you after our graduation. Please fight from that cancer of yours,I still wanna bully some dumb shits with you haha joke. Stay alive for us Gyu ah and I love you!" With a teary eyes,Yeonjun walk to Beomgyu for a hug.

"...Stay alive for yourself and for us Gyu,"

"...We will wait for you outside this hospital!"

"...Don't give up and keep fighting Beomgyu!"

"...Please make yourself alive and energetic just like how you do before Gyu ah!"

By those words from friends,Beomgyu felt so cared by everyone around him. Even the other guests are the ones who got victim by him because of bullying,they still offered a concern for Gyu that made him flutter. The soft sick guy just forced to made a heart with a smile plastered on his face to show his reply to everyone. Sweet. Then it's Taehyun's time to give a message to his elder.

"I don't know what to say hyung because I've been saying words to you for 3 years straight but this is my message to you. Please let's stay together even we both know the ending..." With those final words,Taehyun embrace the latter like there's no tomorrow.

12:00:00

The crowd is now enjoying the music and foods around. Taehyun was still on side of Gyu,still watching the happy atmosphere. Friends of Tyun was offering for a friendly talk but the younger always saying no because of Gyu being alone. Gyu felt a guilt of stopping Taehyun from interacting with people. With a tug of Taehyun's hem of his shirt,Gyu spoke out.

"M-maybe you s-should b-be talk-king with t-them..." Chasing breaths,Gyu let out a smile.

"No hyung it's fine,I'll just stay with you here and if---" Taehyun stopped from talking when he felt a kiss on his hand.

"I w-will be f-fine h-here..." 

With those words matching with a sweet bubbly smile of Gyu,Taehyun kissed his lover's forehead before going.

Beomgyu smiled as he saw how Taehyun cheerfully ran to their friends and having a nice talk.It's been three years since Taehyun experienced freedom but it all ended when the younger brought his elder to the hospital and take care of him. 

A sacrifice for love. 

Beomgyu felt guilt with something happiness inside him. Guilt where because of him,Taehyun was staying in a hospital with him instead of having fun or working his dream as a solo artist singer. Happiness because of the illness of him,they both crossed their paths again but as lovers now. As Gyu was thinking those stuffs about Tyun,he feel so weak and his world was turning. Silence is slowly eating his hearings so he tried to shout for help but his voice was totally lost. With a small attempt of standing,Beomgyu lost his consciousness.

13:00:00

Taehyun was running with Gyu on a stretcher, panicking on what happened. Their friends are still on shock and holding Taehyun who is forcing the nurses to let him in on a room where they brought Beomgyu's unconscious body. World was falling on Taehyun as his tears sadly streams down from his doe eyes to his pinkish cheeks. Heart was stabbed with countless knives and needles while staring on the door where Beomgyu was. 

'Why did the god of time chose this special day,the happiest day where Gyu can live normally for one day?A day where his smiles are back. A day where he saw his friends again. A day where he danced magically with me...'

As those thoughts passed by on Taehyun,he felt guilt. Guilt of leaving Beomgyu on that stage for friends.

"I experienced pain from your hands hyung,please don't give me an another pain. Please fight..." While falling his emotions,Taehyun whispered in the air hoping for a grant.

Seconds...

Minutes...

The door of ICU never opened for a single news about what happened inside. Other friends of Taehyun already headed home and others stayed,trying to stop Tyun from being a crying mess.

14:00:00

Hour past,Taehyun's eyes are now dried up after knowing that Beomgyu was revived. A doctor showed up from the ICU bringing Taehyun inside the room to finally check Gyu on his own. Heart pounding abnormally while slowly entering the room.

Then Tyun saw how aweful Beomgyu's situation is.

His tubes are now doubled as before,closed eyes with pale white covered his reddish skin before. This is not the alive Beomgyu he wants.

"The patient was now body dead but his brain and heart is still functioning with that life support machine with him." The doctor spoke while hands supporting Taehyun who almost fell.

Once again,Taehyun was dumfounded breaking his pain out. Beomgyu didn't deserve his situation right now. The hospital,the tubes,the bed,the life support,was now with the peaceful body of the unconscious guy. Then one thing Taehyun noticed,

Beomgyu was totally bald.

"This is not Beomgyu. I know Beomgyu hyung has his fluffy black hair just a while ago. Please where is the real Beomgyu huh? Don't hide him to me!" Taehyun started to stomp his feet around the sensitive room finding nothing.

The doctor stopped Tyun from his uncontrolled actions and sat him on a chair near Gyu. Heart racing,waterfall like tears,emotion in waving state yet the hysteric smile of the broke guy was clearly seen.

With a minute or two of explaining everything,Tyun was now dried up. Wobbly legs straightened up while making its path to the totally bald sleeping patient. Taehyun felt so pity. Pity for Beomgyu's condition and maybe...

Maybe for himself.

Hands are rough because of the mixture of tears and the cold blow of air conditioner inside the room. The four sided white pale room was with the uncomfortable engine music of the life support. Fastening his hands to the provided gloves before touching the brain dead body of Beomgyu,Taehyun just let out a deep sigh without its formal reason.

"Why did you hide it hyung?" Taehyun huffed,trying not to break down once again infront of his unconscious love.

Taehyun used to hear answers from the other even it was almost unclear to hear and understand but the situation right now was a total silence and heartbreaking. How wish Beomgyu just live his normal life with guitar musics. Not this kind of music who is signing of near death.

"Life support will just make you feel pain more,hyung." Voice was unsure with the words,trembling gloved hands reached to the snow like pale face of Gyu.

Taehyun averted his sight to the wall clock above Beomgyu's bed. It's was already 2:00pm.

No signs of movement,just Taehyun silently locked his gloved hand to the half dead body of Gyu. The sound of machines was unbothering the spaced blonde haired man. Taehyun just wanna hear a voice.

A voice full of hope and happiness.

But can the half dead human infront of him produce even a small whimper? Or move a single finger? Gyu is still closed eyes alive because of those machines.

That only made Gyu suffer more.

"What if..." Taehyun started to let out his words one by one while blowing deep sighs.

The doctor and two nurses is still inside the room with the couple,also sad on what happened.

"You have the license to kill a patient,right?" Eyes are throwing seriousness and sadness to the doctor who is frozen out with that urge.

Taehyun tightened his grip on Beomgyu's hand while staring at the iced like body of the standing doctor a meter away from the bed. Even the two nurses are shocked with Taehyun's words. 

Is he requesting a mercy killing?

"Do you want me to end his suffering,right?" Bounced back question of the doctor to Taehyun who is holding his dry tears inside.

Taehyun has the side of wanting to end Beomgyu's suffering by disconnecting the tubes and let him rest in peace but,

Can he handle it?

"I already made up my decision and let him rest. He's tired so he deserve a rest."

Forever rest.

Taehyun once more took the lips of the unconscious guy on the bed,taking that kiss for the last time. 

"I know you can't feel this kiss but I want you to bring it to your next life hyung..."

"Take it as a special farewell gift."

Taehyun carried himself to the door of the room,giving way to the doctor and nurses to do the job. The irritating sound of the machines is slowly fading away. Sound travels to the sad air around the sensitive room with the murmurs of Taehyun.

"You will be back,Gyu. Just take a rest and let's meet again when you're fine. I love you."

15:00:00

Flat line...

~end~


End file.
